Las apariencias engañan
by Klaudia-de-Malfoy
Summary: no soy buena para esto... solo voy a decir que se trata de Drako y Ginny!


Las apariencias engañan  
  
Era tarde, y Ginny se encontraba en las afueras del castillo disfrutando de ese hermoso día. Estaba muy cómoda recostada en el pasto, en la sombra de un árbol. Estaba pensando en tantas cosas... pero la que más abundaba... era él. Como se había fijado en él?... todavía no encontraba una respuesta para eso... era todo él, su pelo rubio, que ahora lo tenia desordenado, sin gomina (y según su opinión se veía mejor que nunca)... o sus hermosos ojos grises que con solo mirarlos... uf ni te explico... pero también podían ser sus labios que tanto ansiaba tocar... Pero por que él?.. esa persona que siempre la trataba mal y la dejaba en ridículo cada vez que podía?... aquí se puede comprobar que los sentimientos no se mandan.  
  
De repente siente que alguien se acerca y le habla  
  
-Que haces aquí Weasley?... pensando en como conquistar a tu amadito Potter?... -Como si te interesara Malfoy... pq me tratas así?... si no sacas nada con dejarme en ridículo si nadie está presente, y que sacas con reírte de mi, si ya no es nada nuevo para ti... que placer tiene eso?  
  
Malfoy: (ninguno, pero no tengo ninguna otra forma de llamar tu atención) que te importa?... además no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo Weasley.  
  
Ginny: entonces para que vienes, solo para molestarme? (digo conteniéndome de hacer cualquier locura en ese momento)  
  
Malfoy: mmm... (que digo ahora... no se... mejor me voy), no tengo pq darte explicaciones.  
  
Estaba dispuesto a irse, pero no se había dado cuenta de que detrás suyo de encontraba una de las raíces del árbol y se cayo.  
  
Ginny al darse cuenta de esto, va donde él a ver si está bien.  
  
Malfoy: (o no... ahora de seguro se viene a burlar de mi... que vergüenza, con que cara la voy a mirar ahora... auch!!! Mi brazo... parece que me lastime).  
  
Ginny: Estás bien?  
  
Malfoy: no, creo que me lastime el brazo... pero... pq te preocupas x mi?  
  
Ginny: bueno... yo... (que le digo? Como salgo de esto sin que se de cuenta?)... no hagas preguntas y déjame ver tu brazo.  
  
Sin decir nada se deja ver, sintiendo un dolor en el brazo, pero ve que Ginny saca su varita, pronuncia unas palabras y el dolor se desaparece.  
  
Ginny: bueno, listo... ya no te duele verdad? (tranquila contrólate).  
  
[Draco se encontraba un poco desordenado, con algunos botones de la camisa desabrochados, el pelo revuelto y mojado... (N/A: que + kieren?)]  
  
Malfoy: no ya no... grax pero no debiste hacerlo, no tuviste pq...(dijo Draco sonrojándose levemente), no me lo merezco... te he hecho mucho daño y tu me ayudas? No lo entiendo...  
  
Ginny: no te podía dejar así... tirado en el piso y lastimado.  
  
Malfoy: pensé que te ibas a burlar de mi... este seria un buen motivo para humillarme, pero veo que no... que hiciste todo lo contrario... Grax (dijo sonriendo ()  
  
Ginny: (al ver esa sonrisa, que x primera vez le dedicaba una... a ella!... se empezó a sonrojar levemente. Esperando que Draco no lo notara) tienes razón, podría humillarte con esto frente a cualquiera. Pero para que? No soy como tu Malfoy... que se aprovecha de cualquier cosa para poder burlarse de la gente... a eso no le encuentro ninguna razón. Solo te quiero pedir una cosa, que no me sigas molestando, no sacas nada haciendo eso.  
  
Draco no supo que decir a eso... ella tenía razón, el hacia eso solo x mantener la imagen que le dio su padre, a entender que era un Malfoy... pero él no era de esa manera, y le dolía que Ginny lo viera de esa forma.  
  
Ginny: pq eres así? X gusto?... x lo q he visto hasta el momento no, ahora no me haz insultado, y no veo que sea x obligación... entonces pq te compotas así?  
  
Malfoy: (ya no soporto más... no puedo seguir siendo así con ella, con los demás es mas fácil. Todo esto ya me esta aburriendo) Pq... así somos los Malfoy, así es mi padre y tengo que seguir su ejemplo. (dijo mirando al piso)  
  
Ginny: no tienes pq ser igual a tu padre, x como me estas tratando, tu eres muy distinto a él... no estas siendo arrogante, ni tampoco me estas mirando con indiferencia o superiormente... es linda tu forma de ser en estos momentos... (dije sonrojándome) deberías ser así siempre... así le caerías mejor a la gente.  
  
Malfoy: (le gusta como soy! Eso no puede ser...) en serio soy mejor así?... es que a mi solo me interesa caerle bien a una persona (dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos).  
  
Ginny: (totalmente roja) mmm... y quien es esa persona, si se puede saber?  
  
Malfoy: (ya no soporto más esta situación... lo voy a hacer, ahora o nunca)  
  
Pensó acercándose poco a poco a Ginny. Ella se estaba acercando también... estaban a escasos cms... y x fin se unieron en un tierno beso, que habían estado esperando hace harto tiempo. Draco al ver que Ginny no se resistía, comenzó a profundizar el beso... el cual se convirtió en uno apasionado. Ginny, apenas creyendo lo que estaba sucediendo, respondía el beso con la misma pasión que Draco. Se comenzaron a separar después de algunos segundos en los cuales en un solo beso confirmaron sus sentimientos...  
  
Draco: (sonrojado) mmm... perdóname... yo no quise... bueno si quise... pero bueno... yo....  
  
No pudo seguir hablando pq Ginny puso unos de sus dedos en sus labios.  
  
Ginny: (sonrojada) no tienes pq pedir perdón, yo no me arrepiento (dijo con una sonrisa)  
  
Draco: enserio Weasley?  
  
Ginny: enserio. Ah y llámame Ginny por favor.  
  
Draco: ok Ginny y tu a mi Draco... Ginny, bueno... yo te quería pedir perdón x todo lo que te he hecho... yo solo quería llamar tu atención, bueno pq... tu me... me gustas mucho... (dijo muy nervioso)  
  
Ginny: mmm... bueno... la verdad es que... tu también me gustas mucho Draco... (dijo con una gran sonrisa y un leve color rosa en las mejillas) Él en respuesta a eso, la volvió a besar...  
  
Draco: entonces aceptarías... ser mi novia? (dijo poniendo una rodilla en el piso y tomándole la mano izquierda) [N/A: Que lindo!!!]  
  
Ginny: x supuesto que si!!! (dijo abrazándolo)  
  
Y se fundieron en un tierno pero a la vez apasionado beso.  
  
Fin!!!  
  
N/A: aquí se puede ver que las apariencias engañan... esa es una de mis visiones de Drako...  
  
¡¡¡Viva Drako y Ginny!!!  
  
PD: x si acaso este es mi primer fic... xfavor dejen reviews y no sean tan duros... ^___^ 


End file.
